1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug for a data and/or telecommunication cable comprising several conductors.
2. Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
Plugs for a data and/or telecommunication cable comprising several conductors, particularly RJ45 plugs, are available in a variety of embodiments. Due to the constant increase of the speed of transmission, the requirements for plugs are becoming increasingly higher. For higher transmission speeds, it is crucial that the wave resistance of the plug is as homogenous as possible and shows a defined, low interference between the individual conductors. Here, it is crucial that these features are also ensured on a large scale.
In order to ensure the defined, low interference, it is known to align the conductors in the plug in a defined relative arrangement in reference to each other. The insertion of the conductors into the plug and the fastening of these conductors in said plug generally occur by hand. In order to ensure a defined alignment of the conductors in reference to each other, plugs are known for a data and/or telecommunication cable comprising several conductors with a plug housing and a conductor guiding element, with the conductor guiding element comprising sockets for the conductors and which [conductor guiding element] can be inserted into the plug housing, and with contacts arranged in the plug housing for an electrically conductive connection to said conductors.
US 2012/0094525 A1 discloses a plug for a data and/or telecommunication cable with a plug housing and a conductor guiding element, with the conductor guiding element comprising through openings for the conductors in a first section, which are arranged parallel in reference to each other, but arranged at least in two different levels. The insertion of the conductors is time consuming. In the following area of the conductor guiding element no defined arrangement of the conductors is provided, which may lead to a worsening of the transmission characteristics.
EP 198 88 611 B1 discloses a plug for a data and/or telecommunication cable with a conductor guiding element, in which in a first section the conductors are arranged in one level running essentially parallel in reference to each other, and in an adjoining second section they are guided through channels in a defined fashion in reference to each other. The conductor guiding element is embodied in one piece and each conductor must be inserted individually into a respective channel, which is time consuming.
WO 2012/177486 A2 discloses a conductor guiding element for a plug for data and/or telecommunication cables with several socket channels in different levels in order to achieve a defined arrangement of the conductors in reference to each other. In this conductor guiding element the conductors also must be inserted individually into the channels, which is time consuming.
The objective of the invention is therefore to provide a plug for a data and/or telecommunication cable comprising several conductors with a plug housing and a conductor guiding element, with which a relatively easily manufactured and reproducible positioning of the conductors in reference to each other can be achieved in a plug, in order to particularly achieve a defined interference that is as low as possible.
Furthermore, the objective of the invention is to provide a method for connecting a cable to a plug which makes it possible to achieve a defined position of the conductors in reference to each other in a simple, reproducible fashion.
The objective is attained according to the invention via a plug for a data and/or telecommunication cable comprising several conductors with the features claimed herein and a method for connecting a cable to a plug with such features.